Little Red (quest)
/ 20 If you kill Little Red: 50 / 10 |Level = 15 |Enemies = Little Red Bandits |Image = Tw3 little red quest.jpg |Starting_icon = novigrad |Location_map = Tw3 map gustfields 02.png}}Little Red is secondary quest in . Walkthrough Head to Yantra where, just on the western edge of the village you'll find a group gathered about, saying they'll protect one man among them. Talk to them and they'll reveal a bandit named Little Red and her gang wish to attack the village soon. You can ask them more on this and they'll reveal Bertram went and told the witch hunters about her group, and the hunters attacked her gang. However, she found out about Bertram's involvement and now wants revenge. You can then agree to help or leave them to their own devices. If you agree, they'll run off to their huts to wait until it's all clear and you'll have to wait until dusk (7pm or later) for the bandits to appear. Once the proper time arrives, you'll see the bandits knocking on doors calling for Bertram to come out. However, unlike most they're neutral to you and won't attack while they look for their target. You also can't immediately attack them, but must talk to Little Red instead, who's standing to the side. after the bandits appear, you can't stray too far away, otherwise the quest will fail. Talk to her and, if you ask her why she wants Bertram specifically, she'll reveal that the peasant came to her with a deal half a year ago: he'd point out who's worth robbing and they'd give him a percentage of the spoils. However he got greedy, wanting more of the cut, and when Little Red refused he went to the witch hunters, who killed half her men. You now have two choices: stand aside or kill her. If you stand aside, as promised she'll just kill Bertram, rewarding you 25 and 20 , before she and her gang leave. If you refuse to stand aside, she'll force you to fight her, and reveals herself to be werewolf. if you haven't already, it's best to turn on manual sword drawing for this fight, as Geralt will incorrectly draw the steel sword rather than silver. As she's obviously the bigger threat, switch to silver and kill her off quickly, doing your best to dodge or incapacitate her men in other ways (like using bombs or signs). Afterwards, remember to turn manual sword fighting off unless you prefer it on. Once Little Red and her men are killed, the villagers will thank you though they give a lame reason why they didn't tell you she was a werewolf. You'll then earn 50 and 10 , completing the quest. Note that you can't reveal to them Bertram's real role in all this if you save him. Journal entry : Geralt's travels took him to a certain village whose inhabitants were clearly anxious about something. It turned out they were expecting a gang of bandits led by a woman known as Little Red to attack any minute. She was out for the blood of a certain Bertram who she claimed had wronged her. Geralt promised to defend the villagers. : If Geralt spares Little Red: :: When Litte Red's band attacked, it became clear the matter was not at all as clear as it had at first seemed. The bandits' leader assured Geralt she did not want to hurt anyone except for this Bertram. The man had worked with her at one point as an informer pointing out who was worth robbing, but then turned and reported them to the authorities. :: Faced with the choice of killing several people or letting one guilty man be punished, Geralt decided to let Litte Red have her revenge. For that, he received a reward. : If Geralt kills Little Red: :: When Little Red's band attacked, it was clear the villagers had bet on the right horse in hiring Geralt. He made quick work of the cutthroats, collected his reward and went off into the sunset. Objectives * Wait until dusk for Little Red's band to attack. * Defend the villagers. Trivia * Little Red's name is a reference to Little Red Riding Hood, though ironically Little Red is now the werewolf. ** The irony stems from the lack of a proper translation. In the Polish (Original) version her name is ''"Wilczyca" ''which has no real english translation, as it simply means "female wolf" and there is no proper way to refer to a female wolf in english except "she-wolf" or sometimes "bitch" like with female dogs. Obviously neither would work well as a name or alias. * Coincidentally, Bertram plays into the wolf motifs as well: he could be described as a wolf in sheep's clothing (someone who appears nice but in reality has ill intentions). Notes * If you intend to fight the bandits it is highly recommended before you talk to Red to go into your game settings and turn on Manual Sword Drawing! The reasons for this are explained above. * You can find a letter on Little Red's corpse from her parents. * Despite it requiring to be after dusk, once the group arrives you can meditate to another time and they'll still be looking for Bertram until you talk to Little Red and the quest won't fail (until you stray too far away). Videos File:The Witcher 3 - Little Red pl:Zadanie:Wilczyca (W3:DG) ru:Красная Шапочка Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests